Previous class B push-pull amplifiers when made in integrated circuit form normally have required three relatively large value external capacitors for compensation and for signal decoupling purposes. When the amplifier is turned on, two of these capacitors must charge, producing turn-on delays of several seconds, during which time the current drain on the battery can be more than 100 times the quiescent current and no amplification occurs. This can be highly annoying to the user. In addition the high current drain may cause the power supply to current limit so that the circuit may never start. Further, typical prior art circuits also require significant idle current, and when the only power available is a tiny battery, this can considerably reduce the life of the battery.